


Some Days

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Days, Gen, Slip and Fall, Tricky Rescue, making do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an easy day, just a trip back to M7G-677. Radek wasn't exactly looking forward to being mobbed by kids again but at least this time he had Ronon for protection.</p><p>If only the day had gone to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

Radek sighed as he headed for the Gateroom, not looking forward to his latest trip through the gate. Once again he was going to M7G-677 to have a look at the shield generator. The only consolation is this time he had a chance to avoid the face paint and other such gifts from the children. He had a new canvas for them in one Ronon Dex. He felt a little guilty about offering Ronon to the kids in return for being allowed to work but there was no way he was falling victim to them twice.

Ronon was already waiting for him in the Gateroom and offered him a slight smile. Radek returned the smile as he joined the taller man at the foot of the stairs. Carter nodded to them from the walkway as Chuck dialled the gate.  
'You ready?' Ronon asked, looking down at Radek quickly.  
'Yes, I believe so.' Radek replied before following Ronon through the gate.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

As soon as they stepped out on the other side, Radek knew something was wrong. The children knew he was coming yet there was no sign of anyone.  
'I thought you said there would be a welcoming committee.' Ronon added, looking around.  
'There should be. The village is over this way.' Radek replied, pointing to the left. Ronon nodded as he and Radek set out, looking around everywhere for any signs of life.

The area was dead quiet as they walked, still looking for any signs of life.  
'Are you sure we're…whoa!' Ronon asked again. Radek spun towards where Ronon had been standing only moments before but now all he saw was a hole, heading straight down. Very slowly, he lay down on the ground and crawled towards the hole, peering into the darkness below him.  
'Ronon, can you hear me?' he called, one hand scrabbling for the torch in the side pocket of his pack. His fingers closed around the cool metal just as the ground gave way and he dropped.

He landed with a mighty splash in some sort of underground lake. One hand gripping his glasses tightly, he struggled back to the surface, coughing and spluttering before striking out towards the shore only a short distance away. He shouldered out of his pack and tossed it onto the slick rocks before scrambling up onto the shelf, panting for breath.  
'Ronon?' he called again, rising slowly to his feet and peering around in the half light. Then he spotted a familiar figure sprawled on the rocks nearby. 

Slipping and sliding on the wet and slimy rocks, Radek made his way to Ronon, hoping that he was all right but a quick glance at the hole told him that it was unlikely Ronon would have survived that fall unscathed. Ronon lay sprawled on the rocks, more on his left side with his left arm bent at a very bad angle. Radek carefully removed the knife from Ronon's belt and used it to cut the straps of Ronon's pack, hauling it off the Satedan and setting it close to hand. Radek dug around in the pack for a few moments, coming up with the spare torch and flicked it on. The light was weak but at least it was something.  
'What a mess we have found ourselves in.' he uttered, shucking his sopping wet jacket and laying it over a rock before returning his attention to Ronon. Working carefully Radek did what he could to make Ronon comfortable and cataloguing any injuries he could find. There was a mass of bruising on his face and blood dribbling from his nose, a very bad break of the left arm and possible fractures to the right wrist. Radek carefully drew Ronon's gun and set it off to the side before continuing his examination, a cold chill running up his spine. Blood soaked into the fabric of Ronon's pants and as Radek swept the light over the area, he could see why. Ronon had torn away a large chunk of flesh from his left calf on something and it was bleeding quite badly. Thinking fast Radek yanked off his shirt and cut the sleeves off; he folded the main part into a neat dressing and secured it over the wound with the sleeves until he found something better. Switching his attention to the right leg, Radek was filled with horror when he realised that Ronon wasn't going anywhere without help. From the unusual angle of the calf, he knew that there were more broken bones.

Sitting back on his haunches, Radek sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
'That's not even considering what internal injuries you've got. Think Radek, what do you need to do first.' he said to himself, glancing around the area again. He rose and collected his own pack, laying everything out on the gravel on the far side of Ronon. All his electrical gear was dead, his torch included. He'd thought that by bringing a change of clothes he'd be fine but now they were soaked as well so he laid them out on large rocks around the area, still turning the problem over in his mind. 

When he had everything laid out be looked it over again and sighed.  
'Nothing for splints in this lot. There's got to be something down here that will do the job.' Radek sighed and started walking along the gravel edge of the lake, hunting for anything of use. The lake seemed to stretch on for miles but Radek found a few decent pieces of timber scattered on the shore. He didn't care how they got there, as long as they did the job he needed them to do. He hurried back to Ronon, checking his pulse again before getting to work.

Radek took Ronon's knife to his spare shirt, cutting it into several wide strips. Moving slowly, he straightened the leg as best he could before setting two lumps of timber along the sides and binding them securely. He then moved onto Ronon's arm, repeating the process. Ronon didn't stir as Radek worked, despite the pain he had to be in. Thinking fast, Radek grabbed his life signs detector, slightly amazed that it too was dead. He then took Ronon's knife to his spare pants, hacking a six inch wide piece from the bottom of one leg. Working fast, he turned this into one long strip and bound the life signs detector to Ronon's right wrist, just to be on the safe side. That done, he bundled up what was left of his spare uniform and set it beside Ronon's head. Using one hand to keep Ronon's head perfectly still, Radek scraped away the gravel before wedging the makeshift pillow into place and sitting back.

He couldn't help the tiny smile that crossed his features as he looked at Ronon and the very interesting collection of dressings.  
'Now, we need warmth and light. They will find us Ronon, this I know for certain.' Radek added, rising and vanishing into the darkness again, the torch gripped lightly in one hand.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

He returned about ten minutes later with a good armload of sticks which he piled on the shore, near enough to the injured Satedan to provide some warmth but no close enough to be dangerous. He was so absorbed in his task; he missed Ronon's first few seconds of consciousness.  
'Doc?' the bigger man croaked, wincing slightly.  
'Stay still Ronon, you took a nasty tumble. They will find us soon.' Radek replied, leaving the sticks and returning to Ronon's side.  
'What happened?' Ronon asked; his gaze unfocused.  
'We stumbled upon a large underground lake. The ground we were walking on was only a few inches thick and it gave way. You landed right here where you're laying in exactly the position you are now in.' Radek replied, gently moving the hair out of Ronon's face so the bigger man could see their predicament a little better.  
'How did you get here?'  
'Checking on you. When you disappeared, I dropped to my stomach and crawled over to peer into the hole but you weren't responding. I was just reaching for my torch when I fell in as well. I was lucky, the lake we landed near has sheer sides and I landed in the water. Had I landed on the rocks, there would have been no hope for either of us. How do you feel?' Radek enquired, shifting his position a little.  
'Sore all over and a little dizzy.' Ronon replied, lifting his head a little. Radek watched in amazement as Ronon wriggled backwards a little before settling down again, rolling onto his back.  
'What are you doing?' Radek went on, slightly concerned.  
'Trying to get comfortable without doing any more damage. These rocks are a sharp.' Ronon replied with a grin, ignoring the trickle of blood on his shoulder. Radek rolled his eyes as he grabbed the knife and cleared away the fabric from the small wound, covering it with a section removed from his now dry jacket.  
'Thanks Doc. How are you holding up?' Ronon asked, looking around the area.  
'I am fine, just a little cold and wet. Water?' Radek offered, picking up his canteen from the scattered gear.  
'Yeah, that would be good. I'll give you points for this one.' Ronon replied as Radek held the canteen to his lips.  
'The only bits of wood I could find were far too long so I used what I had. Let me know if you start feeling any different.' Radek added with a shrug before setting the canteen down and returning his attention to the fire. Ronon grinned as he watched on, kicking himself mentally for what had happened.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Back in Atlantis, everyone was concerned now. One of the children had contacted them, asking where the promised help was. Rodney was desperately searching space with the long range sensors as Carter briefed Caldwell on the situation. Sheppard stared at the gate, wondering what could have gone wrong.  
'Can anyone tell us what happened?' Teyla asked, looking around the control room. No one said anything until one of the other scientists looked up.  
'There's nothing wrong with the gate on this end and obviously nothing wrong on M7G-677. The only logical explanation is that the wormhole passed to close to either a solar flare or something else that was capable of deflecting the wormhole to another gate.' he suggested, glancing nervously at McKay.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Radek felt a little better now that he had a small fire burning and they could see a little more of the area around them. There wasn't much to see, just more gravel and endless water.  
'Wonder if there's any fish in that water.' Ronon commented, adjusting his position a little on the rough gravel.  
'We have no idea if that water is even safe, much less anything living in it.' Radek replied, moving to sit beside Ronon.  
'Hey, you were in it for a few minutes and there's nothing wrong with you. It can't be that bad, surely.' Ronon added with a slight shrug.  
'That is true. I am amazed that you did not sustain more serious injuries. How do you feel now?' Radek agreed, turning his gaze on to the taller man.  
'Pain's getting worse but it's nothing I can't handle. This is going to sound really stupid but would you mind scratching my left shin, it's been itching for a while now.' Ronon asked, grinning slightly. Radek chuckled as he rose and moved to crouch at Ronon's knees, gently scratching the offending area.  
'Down a little…left, ah, that's the spot.' Ronon sighed softly, eyes closing.  
'No going to sleep now Ronon, you may be concussed.' Radek warned, returning to his semi comfortable seat by Ronon's head.  
'Not sleeping, relaxing and mentally dealing with the pain.' Ronon replied, not opening his eyes. Radek grinned and settled back against a largish rock, staring at their little fire as he contemplated how to get out of this mess.  
He drifted off while thinking, slumping against the rock even as he began to snore softly. Ronon tried to stay awake but he too drifted off, despite the pain he was in.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Radek woke with a start several hours later and at first he wasn't sure what had awoken him. He reached out in the darkness and laid his hand on Ronon's shoulder, squeezing slightly.  
'Ronon, are you awake?' he asked, blindly groping around for the torch.  
'Yeah, I'm awake. Quiet, I heard something.' Ronon replied, straining his ears. He heard voices, calling their names. Radek found the torch and flicked it on before rising, angling the weak beam towards the hole.  
'My gun, where's my gun?' Ronon asked, looking around. Radek grabbed the weapon from the pile of gear and held it loosely in one hand, right in front of Ronon's nose.  
'Good, give me the torch, I'll light up the hole and you shoot. They'll see it, I just know it.' Ronon continued, smiling slightly. Radek paused for a second before handing Ronon the torch and gripping the weapon tightly. It had been years since he had fired a gun outside of a practice range and now it really counted, he just hoped he could get it right on the first shot. Ronon brought the torch up, barely illuminating the hole twenty feet above them. Radek brought the gun up and took a careful aim, firing off three shots.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Teyla smiled as she caught sight of the three flashes of light.  
'I've this way, I think I found them.' she called, moving towards the hole.  
'Stay back, the ground is loose!' Radek's voice echoed through the hole, distorted but understandable. Carter grabbed the rope from Lorne and lashed one end around a nearby tree before handing Keller the other end.  
'What? Why me?' Keller asked, looking from the rope to Carter and back again.  
'They may be injured. You can do this Jennifer.' Carter replied with a smile. Keller sighed as she wrapped the rope around her waist before easing forwards.

She belly crawled the last ten feet, torch in hand until she could peer into the hole. Radek stared up at her, unable to believe that she was going against his advice.  
'I said stay away, the ground is unstable.' he repeated, shaking his head.  
'I know; that's why I'm tied to the nearest tree. What's your status?' Keller asked, shining her torch around the area.  
'Ronon had been badly injured but is conscious. I am uninjured.' Radek replied with a slight grin.  
'Okay, sit tight guys; we'll have you out in no time.' Keller added before disappearing from sight.  
'Pack the gear doc, there's no point leaving anything behind, even if it's not working.' Ronon suggested, relieved beyond belief.  
'Yes, of course.' Radek agreed, hastily packing away their gear and setting the bags off to one side.

Up on the surface, Sheppard and the others hastily prepared the drop harness for Keller so she could be lowered safely down to the trapped men.  
'Are you ready?' Lorne asked, securing the seat to the rope and double checking the knots.  
'No, but I'll do it.' Keller replied as Sheppard and his team took the second long rope and moved to the far side of the hole. Two A-frames had been erected a safe distance from the hole and Keller climbed up onto the nearest one, hooked a carabineer over the cable running between the two frames and eased her way out over the hole. As soon as she was in place, Sheppard and Lorne's teams took up the slack on the ropes and she released the carabineer. Very gently, they lowered her down, listening closely to her directions.

Radek's jaw dropped as Keller dropped gracefully into the cavern, almost directly over Ronon. He waited until she was a few feet above the ground before grabbing the swing and pulling it off to the side.  
'Just a couple feet more…okay, I'm down.' Keller called, sliding out of the seat and onto the ground beside Ronon.  
'M7G-677 not interesting enough for you?' she asked with a grin as she assessed the situation.  
'Wouldn't know, we never got there. We came straight here, wherever here is.' Ronon replied, smiling slightly.  
'Welcome to R1T-833, a totally uninhabited planet. The population was wiped out thousands of years ago by a disease of some kind. Radek, tie your gear to the seat and pull both main ropes twice. The rest of the team will take it up while the Daedalus gets us out of here.' Keller added with a shrug. Radek nodded as he grabbed the packs and secured them into place, yanking on the ropes and moving back.

Keller did all that she could in the half light before glancing up and tapping her radio.  
'Colonel Caldwell, this is Dr Keller. We're ready to go, beam Ronon straight to the infirmary.' she called, doing the final adjustments on Ronon's shoulder dressing.  
'Roger that Dr Keller, up you come.' Caldwell replied as the trio were whisked away from the cavern.

~=~=~+*+~=~=~  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
~=~=~+*+~=~=~

Ronon grinned slightly as he relaxed in the infirmary, his collection of injuries all dressed and neat. Radek had been right about his wrist, it was badly fractured but nothing that the med team couldn't handle.  
'Who would have thought that a broken life signs detector would have come in handy?' Sheppard commented, settling in the chair beside the bed.  
'You do the best you can in a bad situation.' Radek replied from the next bed over. He had suffered a few minor scrapes and bruises but Keller was concerned about his body temperature.  
'I told you that water wasn't dangerous.' Ronon remarked with a soft chuckle.  
'We shall see. A properly equipped science team will return to the planet to take samples of the water and soils to be certain that there is no chance that we picked up anything from the area.' Radek disagreed with a shrug.  
'Hey, thanks for taking care of me too. I'm really glad you didn't land on the rocks, what medical training I have is pretty much useless in situations like that. I owe you big time.' he added, settling back under the covers.  
'I will think of something you can do to make it up to me. Sleep Ronon, it's been a crazy half a day.' Radek agreed with a grin before rolling over and drifting off to sleep. Ronon nodded, eyes drooping closed. His last thoughts were of all the things Radek might have him do to repay such kindness before he too was caught up in sweet dreams and silence.


End file.
